iguana
by blossomxbrick041999
Summary: Y ahí estaba ella bajándose de su fiel amiga. miro con desagrado el lugar. ni modo. veo a los "nerds" que eran los tres him. los ignoro y llego al salón. se escuchan gritos provenir. risas maliciosas y el sonido de la ventana al romperese. y mi descarada fuga retando al verdecito.


_Iguana_

* * *

_Antes de que comiencen su lectura. ¡Hola!_

_Esta idea surgió. Porqué esto me sucedió hace un año. Aunque claro algunas cosas fueron extras._

_Este fic esta dedicado a __**yumi-happy**_

_Bueno es solo eso. Espero disfruten la lectura, Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, la trama si._

_¡Espero te guste! _

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

—_Adiós mamá.__ —__sonreí_

_Anuncie saliendo de mi lugar feliz. Busco entre mis bolsillos la llave._

_Encendí mi fiel compañera. Y me dirijo a la cárcel conocida como la escuela._

_La brisa tocaba mi rostro. Mis cabellos se mecían a compas de viento._

_Luego de 20 minutos. Llegue y salude al vigilante con una sonrisa._

_Con solo pisar ese lugar. El aburrimiento me invadió._

_Pase el umbral de la puerta para dar paso a la cárcel. Me encontré a Ella, y su bola de seguidores, algunas personas de clubes, y por ultimo se encontraban ellos los Him._

_Eran un "nerds", eso mostraba su apariencia. Pero todos estaban convencidos que así eran. _

_Pero yo, no les creía ya. Bueno después de verlos un día después que regresaba de la casa de miyako._

_Se los encontró en bar bebiendo, con ropa a la moda y chicas rodeándolos. Bueno se estaba saliendo un poco del tema._

_Llego al salón de clases y dejo caer la mochila. El sonido de la campana taladro sus oídos._

_Suspiro resignada. Y espero que el director de grupo se dignara a hacer acto de presencia._

_Y allí estaba él un viejo regordete, con bigote, calvo y con un par de anteojos. Lo veo sentarse y tomar asistencia._

_Pobre silla. Reí divertida._

_Gritos se escuchan provenir de la parte de atrás si no estaba mal era de las delicaditas. Mire entre los asientos. _

_Una cola verde veo moverse rápidamente. Me gire al ver al alumnado y la mayoría ya había salido después del grito._

_Veo a mí alrededor y me encuentro a miyako y momoko arriba de una silla abrazándose. Y bajando un poco la cabeza para que el ventilador no las dejara sin cabeza._

_Miro a mi costado y los Him estaban como si nada. Y luego estaba el viejo, tratando de escapar también. Pero a debido a su extrema obesidad había quedado atrapado en la silla _

_Una sonrisa maliciosa surco sus labios. Se acercó cautelosamente hacia él. Solo un poco más y lo arrojaría fuera del salón._

_El grito de unos de los Him la alarmo. Veo como la cola verde de ese animal se acerca hacia mí._

_No era una serpiente sino una iguana. Estaba con algunos golpes._

_Veo a los Him sonreír maliciosamente, ellos la habían lastimado. Retrocedí para patearla un poco y terminar por todas todo ese rollo._

_Pero fue mas lista ese animal. Y me golpeo con su cola._

_Retenía un grito de dolor. La agarre y la arroje por la ventana._

_Todos me miraron expectantes. Esperando mi reacción._

_Solo suspire. Y me senté a verme mi pierna._

_Escuche risas provenir del Him del medio. Los fulmine con la mirada y coloco su cara de niño inocente._

_¡Ja! Si claro como si ella se fuera a creer esa basura._

_El alumnado entro como si nada. La veo a ella entrar con una sonrisa de superioridad._

_Que fastidio. Y el viejo ese desapareció. Sonreí tome la caneca y se lo arrojo al Him del medio. Creo que era butch. _

_Lo vi retirar una cascara de banana de su cabello. Los lentes se ensuciaron._

_Lo vi levantarse enojado. Se quito los lentes. Y se quito la fachada de nerd._

_Mostrando a un chico rebelde poseedor de ojos color esmeralda oscuros. Sus hermanos lo vieron sorprendidos por su reacción._

_Lo rete con la mirada y salte por la ventana. Musite un simple cobarde._

_Lo vi fruncir el seño indignado. Encendí mi motocicleta divertida. _

_Quien diría que un simple animal haría que la escuela no fuera tan aburrida. _

_Mire por los cables. Y ahí estaba ese animal. La vi asentir._

_Estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Sonreí. _

_Luego me vería con ese tal butch. Estaba segura de que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y estaba preparada._

* * *

_Amiga, espero te haya agradado leerlo, aquí esta tu premio._

_¡Suerte con los estudios!_

_¡Nos leemos en otra historia próximamente!_


End file.
